minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Panda
|drop = 0-2 |spawn = Bamboo Jungle Biomes |fa = 1.14 (Snapshot 18w43a) 1.8.0.8 beta (Bedrock Edition) |exp = Killing Adult: 1-3 Breeding: 1-7 |techname = panda }} Pandas are mobs found in bamboo jungle biomes, whose behavior is normally passive, but can sometimes be neutral. They are available in both Minecraft: Bedrock Edition and Minecraft: Java Edition. Behaviour The behaviour of pandas may depend on their personality. One thing they have in common is their eating habit, in which they will wolf down their food while sitting down. When a piece of bamboo or cake is on the ground, any nearby pandas will walk to it and pick it up in order to eat it. Personality Pandas can have one of five personalities: *Normal - The default personality of the panda. Has a rare chance of spawning as a brown panda. *Aggressive - Will attack players and other mobs when it or another panda gets hurt. Distinguishable by its grey eyebrows. *Lazy - Will not interact with the player and are usually the slowest of all the pandas. They usually lay on their bellies. A noticeable feature of them is their smile. *Playful - Are enthusiastic and will jump over and roll around. They are more vulnerable in falling down on high places. They are shown to stick their tongue out. *Worried - Avoids hostile mobs and hides its face during a thunderstorm. Its expression is the same as its nature. *Weak - They only have (5x ) and tend to sneeze more often as babies than regular baby pandas. They are shown by their facial expressions to be vulnerable. Breeding In order to breed two pandas, there must be 8 blocks of bamboo within 5 blocks of the two pandas. A player must then feed each panda bamboo. If there are not 8 bamboo blocks within 5 blocks, both pandas will attack the player. Trivia *Brown is the rarest type of panda which can spawn. *If a baby panda sneezes, other pandas nearby will react by "somewhat jumping". **There is a chance a sneezing panda can drop slimeballs, making it obtainable in peaceful difficulty. **This is a reference to the viral meme video online where a baby panda sneezed and its mother jumped from the loud sound. *In 2012, Dinnerbone stated that he was interested in adding pandas into the game once he is "used to texturing the game". *Pandas can also be fed with cake and will have the same function as bamboo. *Staying too close to an aggresive-natured panda for a very long time might make it hostile. *Baby pandas can roll around like playful pandas often do. *Pandas are the only mobs, along with polar bears, that are known to have various personalities. *A normal natured panda may fight back to the player if they hurt it first, but it will only attack once and will be passive once more, similar to that to llamas. *The panda sounds used in the game are recorded from their real-life counterparts. *Aggressive pandas used to have a different texture on Java Edition with creepy red eyes, but were eventually changed to match the Bedrock texture, the current one we have today. Gallery Video File:✔ Minecraft 20 Things You Didn't Know About Pandas References Category:Mobs Category:Animal Mobs Category:Passive Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:1.14 Category:Entity